taichichasersfandomcom-20200214-history
Rai Gherba
' Rai '''is the main protagonist of Tai Chi Chasers, and is a Tigeroid. He uses the fire Tai Chi card Hwa and the sword Tai Chi card Geom. His mission is to take revenge upon Luka, the Dragonoid who supposedly killed his mom. Descriptions English / 4Kids Rai is an intense, competitive, happy kid until his world is destroyed by a mysterious warrior. Rai's rage reveals a shocking secret: he's a Tigeroid with an amazing ability to use the incredible powers of Tai Chi characters. Rescued from a Dragonoid attacker by the Tai Chi Chaser team, Rai becomes a vengeful member of the group who's mission is to find the lost 1000 Tai Chi cards and defeat the Dragonoids. Personality Rai is an intense and tough boy who constantly tries to prove he is the best of the Tai Chi Chasers, thinking fighting and training is worth more thinking about while Sena orders him around about chores around the ship. He is constantly insulting her just as much as annoying her with his extreme independance, ignorance, overconfidence, and obnoxious attitude which he flares on her. He also doesn't like doing chores and thinks more about combat, he also isn't really about fairness when it comes to cleaning. He is actually deep down really nice and has great teamwork which eventually develops better, soon making Sena doubt herself, along with her father's words, and step down from leader to co-leader, leaving Rai to take the place of leader. It seems that he harbors feelings for Sena even though they bicker many times. An example of this is in the episode "Totally Warped" where he took the attack of the Dragonoid that was meant for Sena onto himself even though they were bickering for the majority of the episode. Just when they seemed to be getting along, Rai made a comment that set off the bickering again. Rai also hates the fact that he does chores instead of taking revenge on Luka. Rai never thinks before he takes on a challenge, and never thinks of the dangerous consequences at risk before continuing on. Extremely athletic and talented with a long winning streak throughout his life with his mother, Rai developped a more and more competitive nature throughout his younger years, and always had the confidence to take on anything, always coming out victorious. Abilities Rai, who rarely ever fails at challenges, is quite skilled due to his competitive and confident nature. He is also an exceptionally fast learner, learning how to use a Tigeroid surfer quickly, and how to use Tai Chi cards. All of this is from his long-lasting winning streak. Rai also possseses the master ability to form new tai chi with normal cards. Rai is also able to use cards without an activator. Cards come to him if he is in need, and he can cause their power to activate even without holding it. Category:abilities Category:powers Category:skills Category:Rai Category:Cards Tai Chi Cards Rai never had any tai chi cards before the series started. Rai also has the gifted ability where a tai chi card reacts to his emotions. Found *Hwa / Fire (2) *Po / Aggression *Yang / Sound *Gek / Bend *Cue / Ball *Chum / Slice *Suh/Hot Fusions *Hwa + Po = Pok / Explosion *Hwa + Hwa = Yum / Flame Combos *Cue + Jun with Finn (Pool table effect) *Yu + Hwa with Straw (Fiery Oil efect) *Geom + Jun with Finn (Electric Sword effect) Given *Geom / Sword (inside his Activator) *Myun / Army (from Masked Tigeroid) *Whoo / Wings (from Masked Tigeroid) *Hap / Together (from Komorka) *Gok / Discover (from Masked Tigeroid) Temporary None yet. Category:Tai Chi Cards Category:Fire Cards Category:Fusions Category:combos Voice Actor '''Rai '''is voiced by' Erica Schroeder.''' Trivia *Rai dreams of his mother. *In the middle of the 8th episode Rai's activator screen turns on without purpose, then turns off a minute later. *He broke the fourth wall in episode 17. He said that he would quit Tai Chi Chasers, after Sena said that there was more important things than getting revenge for his mother he was mad because he found out that she was reading his mind. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Tigeroids Category:Heroes